


Those Autumn Days

by Mariana_Monteverde



Series: Ask Time, It Knows Everything About Us… [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Mentions of Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariana_Monteverde/pseuds/Mariana_Monteverde
Summary: October 2033, Introducing the Grandchildren...
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Ask Time, It Knows Everything About Us… [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995172
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4
Collections: Paneville





	Those Autumn Days

**Author's Note:**

> For Panevi11e, 30 Days of Prompts!  
> A big Thank you to Gcgraywriter for hosting this amazing fest for November!
> 
> Prompt Used - Autumn Leaves

Neville smiled at the sight in front of him, it was a wonderful autumn afternoon. Sitting along Pansy on the soft enormous blanket with their grandchildren surrounding them. Enjoying the last days of Autumn before winter and ice made it impossible to enjoy the garden, at least with such young infants.

Narcissa Malfoy was the princess that everyone thought she would be once Violet and Scorpius told the family the name they had chosen for their daughter, just like her namesake.

Grey eyes and short sandy brown hair. 6 years old and nervously waiting for the arrival of her first sibling, Neville had called her Vivi too many times. Right now, she seemed like a big girl, leaning against his side, reading a book. “Grandpa, what does ambiguity mean?” Cissy asked.

Neville wondered what kind of book Hermione was giving to his granddaughter. “It’s when something has more than one meaning,” Pansy answered.

“Thanks, Grandma.” 

“I knew the meaning of that word, my love,” Neville told his wife, a huge smile on his face.

“Of course, you did, but their parents are not known for their patience, are they?” She asked, blowing him a kiss.

Their relationship had not really been a surprise, Vivi and Scorp were best friends from a young age. Pansy and Draco had unofficially, and without telling their respective spouses, planned the children's betrothal since they were 13.

In the summer before their 7th year, Neville regretted having taught them the Patronus charm when they were so young. The things he heard from the squirrel in Malfoy’s voice… He did not want to remember them. He should have asked Hermione to obliviate him.

The red hair of Sage Longbottom had been a surprise. Pansy's mother, Calliope, had been a ginger woman, so it was genetically possible. But Valerie was engaged, at the time, to Elliot Nott who had no ginger hair in his side of the family.

Sagie made the couple finally confess that they were not just two parents, they had been in a triad relationship with Edmund Weasley since their final year at Hogwarts.

Neville still could remember the tears falling down Val’s face as she asked Elliot to go get him. Neville had been so disappointed with himself. That his little girl had not felt safe to tell them. He had hugged his Valerie for hours.

Looking at his only grandson, as he picked the leaves that had fallen from the trees and threw them over himself again, Neville could not stop smiling and making the leaves fly a little more, hearing the 4-year-old shriek of amusement. “Thank you, Grandpa!”

“Shhh, Sagie, you will wake up Sigal… and you know how loud she gets,” Neville whispered.

Sigal Longbottom, black hair and soft brown eyes, was only thirteen months old and happily sleeping on Pansy’s chest, a wool lilac blanket wrapped around her. She had the biggest lungs in the family, and the only person who seemed to calm her was Pansy, maybe because they looked so similar. And at age one she had slept at her grandparents more than her older brother or older cousin.

Maybe because of so many sleepovers, Valerie got pregnant just a couple months after Siggie was born. Neville looked at the little Moses basket on his side, Seena was sleeping as peacefully as her sister. One month old and this was the first time she spent the day at Great Rollright.

Neville was lost in his thoughts when Sage threw himself in the middle of the blanket. Thank Merlin for cushioning charms, or he was sure they would have earned a trip to St Mungo's. “I’m hungry! Can we have a snack?” the young boy asked.

“Oh... a snack sounds wonderful…” Narcissa added, closing her book, “I can help make tea.”

Neville kissed her forehead, his eyes finding Pansy’s, who nodded with a smile. “I’m not that old, Nebbie… I can look after three of my grandchildren while you go to the kitchen. And two of them are asleep.” She said, “Cissa, when grandpa lets you choose the cookies and biscuits, can you choose some Jammie dodgers for grandma?”

“Oh, those are my favourite as well, Grandma Pansy!” the blonde girl said, getting up quickly and rushing inside. The book she was reading, forgotten for now.

Neville chuckled, quietly, trying not to wake Siggie or Seena. “Since when do you love Jammie dodgers?” He pecked Pansy’s lips. “Shall I bring some Jaffa cakes for me then?” he asked, gently tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

“And that’s why I love you, husband,” Pansy whispered.

Neville loved these nights. Dining Table filled with good food and noise and happiness and love. It was all he and Pansy had not had when they were children. He found the blue eyes of his wife, looking at him over Elliot’s shoulder. She smiled, and there was no doubt the couple loved their family. 

Narcissa, Sage and Sigal had been put to bed and the adults were enjoying another slice of dessert and some tea.

“Is it true you’re thinking of leaving the Auror office, sir?” Edmund asked.

Pansy laughed. “Elliot, tell your husband to stop calling my husband sir, it has been 4 years.”

“Neville, Ed. Call our father in law Neville.” Elliot said, not even turning to look at the red-haired man. It was not the first time they had had this conversation.

Edmund's face turned almost as red as his hair, the young man looked down to Valerie resting with her head on his lap. “Is it true you’re thinking of leaving the Auror Office, Neville?” He asked again.

“Oh, I’ve heard that rumour as well, dad. I don’t know if the Minister will be able to handle you leaving...” She added with a smirk.

“I think you should tell them, Neville,” Pansy said, stopping everyone from getting up when Senna woke from her nap and moving to pick up the youngest grandchild herself. “Aren’t you so pretty… are you hungry, your mummy is just finishing eating and she will give you what you want in a bit.” The matriarch soothed the infant.

“Tell us what?” Both his girls said at the same time. Suddenly Valerie seemed much more awake.

“You’re not sick, are you?” Violet asked, before urging her husband forward “Cast a diagnostic charm on him, healer.”

Neville chuckled. “No need, Scorpius. My health is perfect.” He assured the family, before turning to Edmund “Yes and no. I had planned on taking a sabbatical, but someone’s mother told me I could not.”

Valerie raised an eyebrow, looking at Pansy as the older woman placed the baby on her arms. “Why would you do that… while we were teenagers you always told dad to take some time off…”

Pansy laughed. “Valerie, sweetheart, is in moments like this I understand how someone who looks so much like me could be a Gryffindor. Jumping headfirst into conclusions. He’s not talking about me… Your father is free to do whatever he wants unless leaving me or stop loving me…”

“That will never happen, Pans,” Neville said with a smile.

“It was my mother…” Scorpius said quietly, barely a whisper. 

Neville nodded, placing a hand on the young man’s shoulder. “Oh, yes… she created a new office… The Law Enforcement Counsellor to the Minister of Magic. It’s like a consultant position. If Hermione ever needs any help about the subject I shall be called.” He rolled his eyes, as if Hermione Granger-Malfoy would ever need any help.

“If our oldest daughter having married her son was not enough to unite our families… she now will only let Neville leave officially the Ministry when she does,” Pansy said. “Such a Slytherin move of her… I’m proud.”

“Well… it’s still secret… so there’s no need to share these with anyone else.” Neville said. “Does anyone have other professional news to share?” He asked, hoping to change the subject. 

Violet pouted. “I miss my golden snitch…” She confessed, making everyone laugh.

Scorpius kissed her cheek. “Soon, love. You will be back soon. Puddlemere fans can’t wait to have you back in the skies.”

**Author's Note:**

> Because giving one of my favourite pairings children was not enough... here are some grandchildren <3  
> And a little family tree <3


End file.
